The Bond between Knight and Star
by gouenjiXnatsuki
Summary: a bond of Tsurugi and my Oc Chiyoko! Their bond never brokes up. Their a powerful couple


-That morning-

It was cloudy outside almost like its gonna rain "Chiyoko make sure you bring an umbrella.." Natsuki said smling "Hai Oka-san!" Chiyoko said as she brought her umbrella "Okay.. Be careful now.." Natsuki said as she opens the door "Hai! Oka-san! I'll be off now!" Chiyoko said as she went outside

-Later at the rivergrounds-

It started to rain Chiyoko opened up her umbrella and then she saw Tsurugi which he was soaking wet from the rain "Kyousuke! You're soaking wet..! Here I'll share my umbrella with you" Chiyoko said as she went near him and Tsurugi blushed a bit "Arigato Chiyoko" Tsurugi said as he walked with Chiyoko

-At school: The clubroom-

When Chiyoko and Tsurugi went into the clubroom they helped each other dry up, Chiyoko helped Tsurugi and Tsurugi helped Chiyoko Then Tsurugi sneezed "Daijoubu?" Chiyoko asked Tsurugi nodded. Then everyone else came in the room "Ohayou Tsurugi, Chiyoko-chan" Nanobana greeted "Ohayou.." Chiyoko smiled "Did you guys came in early..?" Tenma asked "Yeah.." Chiyoko answered "Ne, Chiyoko-chan.. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kaki asked "Sure thing Kaki-chan" Chiyoko said as she followed her out

-Outside the clubroom-

Kaki spoke to Chiyoko about something "Chiyoko.. Do you like Tsurugi-kun?" Kaki asked "Eh?! Etto.. Of course I do! I've met Kyousuke ever since.." Chiyoko mumbled "Why won't you admit your feelings?" Kaki asked "Not yet... I can't" Chiyoko said sadly "I see.. But don't be shy now okay! Ganbatte!" Kaki said as she went back to the clubroom

-Later: Pratice-

Everyone was in Raimon was practicing and having fun "Chiyoko-chan! Is there something wrong?" Hoshizora asked "Ah! Miyuki-senpai! Etto... Its nothing" Chiyoko said as she glanced at Tsurugi "You like Tsurugi-kun right?" Hoshizora asked Chiyoko nodded "Miyuki! Let's keep practicing!" Shindou said smling "I'm coming Shindou-kun! Ganbatte Chiyoko-chan!" Hoshizora said as she ran off.

-After Practice-

Chiyoko was going home then she saw someone it was Gamma "No way... Its you again" Chiyoko said angrily "Ah its you the girl from Raimon" Gamma said evily "Leave me alone Gamma!" Chiyok said angrily Then Tsurugi came "Chiyoko!" Tsurugi said as he came to her "Kyousuke! Why are you here?" Chiyoko asked "I knew you ran after practice so I chased you all the way here... To say what I really feel" Tsurugi said sadly "What do you mean?" Chiyoko asked "I love you Chiyoko... Will you accept my feelings" Tsurugi blushed as he said it "I love you too Kyousuke" Chiyoko said smling "Awww... How sweet.. But I'll take away the girl now" Gamma said evily Then Tsurugi protected her "I won't let you! I'll protect her no matter what!" Tsurugi said evily "Then we'll fight.. If I win.. She'll join us if you win you'll have her back.." Gamma said evily "Alright then..." Tsurugi agrees=d

-The battle starts-

When they started their battle Chiyoko watched them battle "Kyousuke.." Chiyoko said sadly THen Gamma released his kenshin "Jindou Lycaon! ARMED!" Gamma yelled out his kenshin wore it "Kensei Lancelot! Armed!" Tsurugi yelled out his kenshin and wore it "...If this gets out of hand... They'll destroy this field..." Chiyoko said sadly "I won't let you take her!" Tsurugi said angrily "I'm more stronger than you... That's why I need her" Gamma said as he attacked Tsurugi badly "Kyousuke!" Chiyoko yelled. Then she went to him "I won't let you hurt Kyousuke any longer!" Chiyoko said angrily "What are you going to do eh? Gouenji-chan?" Gamma smirked "Let's go... Enma Polaris! ARMED!" Chiyoko yelled and she wore her kenshin "I won't let you destroy this field.. Since this field is always been used by the Raimon Team ever since!" Chiyoko said angrily "Chiyoko we'll fight together" Tsurugi said smling "Arigato Kyousuke" Chiyoko said smling

-Later: After the battle-

When Chiyoko and Tsurugi were done battling Gamma he escaped for now "We've done it Kyousuke!" Chiyoko smiled "Yeah.." Kyousuke said smling "Our bond would never ever be broken ne?" Chiyoko asked Tsurugi nodded "You'll always be my shining star" Tsurugi said smling "And you'll always be my noble knight" Chiyoko said smling

-END-


End file.
